


Durante il ballo in maschera

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Durante il ballo in mascheraFandom: OriginalPairing: F/FAvvertimenti: PWPPrompt: ORIGINALE F/F Ballo in mascheraParole: 367Lievemente storica...





	Durante il ballo in maschera

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Durante il ballo in maschera  
> Fandom: Original  
> Pairing: F/F  
> Avvertimenti: PWP  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE F/F Ballo in maschera  
> Parole: 367  
> Lievemente storica...

La sua mano vi sta toccando l’intimità non curandosi che siate a un ballo in maschera e che nella sala affianco in quella in cu vi siete rintanate, ci siano nobildonne e nobiluomini pronti a danzare e fare conoscenze che avrebbero rafforzato i loro casati.  
Mademoiselle Nicole, voi vorreste gridare il suo nome e gettare ai quattro venti il vostro onore da contessina, siete in prede all’estasi, perché, quando la mano della marchesina vi sfiora, vi sentite così in subbuglio da non essere più una nobile, ma una donna vera che all’età di quattordici anni già sa cosa sia il piacere.  
Avete la sensazione di librarvi nell’aria osservando questa scena dall’alto, per l’effetto di quel tocco che vi fa a dir poco impazzire.  
Sophie Bellemare vi sta toccando con estrema dolcezza e, dalla vostra posizione ammirare il vostro volto meravigliandovi di quanto sia fantastica la vostra espressione, Nicole Lebeau.  
La masturbazione è certamente la cosa più splendida che esista e non credete affatto che faccia perdere la vista, sicuramente sono menzogne messe in giro da qualche sacerdote per non invogliare gli uomini al “peccato”, ma voi due siete peccatrici da un bel po’ di mesi.  
La parte migliore per voi, Mademoiselle, è sicuramente l’orgasmo, talmente potente e forte che vi fa volare in un mondo fatto solo del vostro piacere, o almeno è la degnazione che provate ogni volta.  
Non è che tutto questo vi sia bastato contessina, volete che anche la vostra marchesina possa provare il vostro stesso desiderio.  
Vi avvicinate all’orecchio e sussurrate: Ora è il mio turno, siete pronto mia amata contessina?».  
Se gli altri vi sentiranno a voi non importa, volete solo riservare a Nicole il vostro stesso piacere, nonostante ci sia il rischio di essere scoperte, ma voi rinuncereste a al casato anche in fondo volete solamente godere e far godere ed è questa l’unica cosa conta per voi.  
«Dobbiamo tornare in sala».  
Era vero, se non vi sbrigavate avreste creato dei sospetti.  
«Allora sarà per dopo mia Sophie».  
Sperate che questo evento mondano possa finire al più presto possibile, perché l’unica cosa che volete è farla venire fra le vostre nobili mani.  
«A dopo».


End file.
